The Noises Continue
by On the Hill
Summary: The second part to Unexpected Noises In The Attic has the gang on vacation, but with the two best friend's heating up, who's to say that all the snow will last?


The second part to Noises In The Attic has the gang on vacation, but with the two best friend's heating up, who's to say that all the snow will last?

This is for those who asked for more of Unexpected Noises In The Attic. I figured, since you guys took the time to read it, I could at least write a little something extra for you. It's not the same kind of format, but they are still words I swear. Also, I didn't attach this to the other one because I just can't see myself making it a story. I might just pop in from time to time and play Barbie with the ladies. Stories are too hard, I have no idea how people have multiple one's going.

The Noises Continue

"Peyton, baby, hurry the hell up!" Brooke yelled over her shoulder while she sat on the couch.

"Are they even here yet Brooke?" the blonde huffed walking out of her bedroom, hair still wet, while trying to slip on her shoe without falling.

"No, but they will be" Brooke laughed a little when she saw the other girl's state.

"But they're not" she huffed again, finally getting her shoe on, "So why am I being rushed?" she stared down at the brunette.

"Because they will be" Brooke said reaching up and pulling Peyton onto her lap.

"Oh, I get it now" Peyton said, adjusting herself so that she was comfortably straddling Brooke.

"Yeah, now you're getting it Blondie" Brooke smirked as she brought Peyton's face closer to hers, "I can't really control myself when your hair's wet like this" she whispered, running her hand over the wet locks.

"With all the yelling, you didn't really leave me a lot of time to dry it" Peyton said after she had put her arms around Brooke's neck.

"It's okay, I like it like this" the brunette replied, now rubbing the skin on Peyton's waist where her shirt was riding up.

"Well we don't have time for any of that" Peyton playfully ground her hips making Brooke moan.

"But I can be really fast, I promise" Brooke said while she kissed the blonde's neck.

"Brooke, they should already be here, we seriously don't have time" Peyton said when she felt Brooke undo the button on her jeans.

"Shut up Peyton" the brunette mumbled against her neck while she dragged the other girl's zipper down.

Since the disastrous dinner more than four months ago, everyone had resolved themselves to try and have more group activities. They felt like Brooke and Peyton were kind of slipping away from the rest of the group. They knew the two girls were still talking to Millicent, Mia and sometimes Haley, but they figured it was only because they worked with them, the rest of the group felt like the girls might just be avoiding them. They didn't know if it was because Brooke might still be mad about how the dinner went; having been all but kicked out of the house that night they just assumed she was pissed because her dinner party was ruined. Or if it was because Peyton genuinely couldn't stand to be around Lucas and Lindsey and Brooke was just standing by her best friend. Whatever the case the trickle-down effect was clear, the two best friends were putting space between themselves and the rest of their friends for some apparent reason.

This had bothered Haley so much once she had discussed it with the rest of the gang at a weekly dinner, which the girls had missed, that she deemed herself event planner for the group and went into overdrive planning outings that everyone could go to. This had the gang going from places like amusement parks and carnivals all the way in Raleigh, to the beach and the park just down the street from their houses for picnics and fun in the sun. Haley didn't think she was working hard enough though, because without fail, every time they would all go out together Brooke and Peyton would always disappear for a good 20 to 30 minutes and only have shitty excuses as to where they had been. So this time around, Haley took almost a week to plan the perfect getaway. She thought she outdid herself this time for sure when she rented the huge cabin in Colorado for a week where everyone could get away from work and stress and be with friends, but still have enough space so that they weren't in each other's faces all the time, it would be great for everyone.

"Faster Brooke, oh God I'm so close" Peyton panted breathlessly, holding onto Brooke's shoulder's as she rocked back and forth on her hand.

"I know you are Peyt, give it to me baby" Brooke said as she tried to get her hand deeper in the blonde's jeans and sped up her pumping.

She did know that Peyton was about to come, she had learned her faces and sounds very quickly in the 4 months that they had been sneaking around with each other. She wanted to know what the blonde liked and disliked without having to be told. The blonde coming undone at her hands or mouth was now Brooke's favorite thing to witness, and though it might have been taking over her life for the past couple of months, she couldn't care less. What she didn't know was how Peyton was feeling about all of this; they hadn't even talked about anything exclusive or permanent. Right now they were just having fun, but she knew that eventually they would have to address that issue.

"So close" Peyton moaned again.

"Brooke! Peyton! The door is locked" a male voiced yelled through their front door while banging on it at the same time.

"Shit" Brooke said, trying to lift Peyton off of her lap while Peyton herself tried to climb off.

"Really, the doors locked?" the girls heard another voice come from the other side of the door.

"Peyt hurry up" Brooke whispered at the blonde who was hurriedly tugging up her pants.

"I am, I'm done" the blonde said as she finally buttoned her jeans and panted herself down.

"Brooke?" They heard Nathan yell through the door again.

"Coming" Brooke yelled, Peyton could already hear the agitation in her voice as she yanked the front door open.

"Why was the door locked?" Nathan laughed entering the house with Haley, Lucas and Lindsey behind him.

"And what took so long, I have to pee" Haley said as she dashed for the bathroom.

"We don't tend to stand at the door and await our company's arrivals" Brooke bit out sarcastically.

She was completely annoyed with not being able to finish what she had been doing and didn't know if biting her tongue the whole way to the airport was at all possible.

"Somebody's on their period" Lucas faked a conspiratorial whisper to the others.

Nathan was about to laugh, but caught the look on the brunette's face and changed his mind. _Better Lucas than me_, he thought as he saw something flicker in Brooke's eyes he hadn't seen since probably high school.

"That would just make it all the easier to get off during the trial" Brooke said, not even trying to contain the bitchiness she knew her tone carried with the comment.

"Whoa! Who did it?" Haley asked as she stepped back into the room and spotted Brooke's face.

"Lucas" Nathan said, unnecessarily pointing to his brother like a true rat.

Even though his older brother was now glaring at him, Nathan would not be held responsible for this situation. Haley had warned everyone to lay off of the two girls for fear that they would pull away, until she could figure out what the problem was. She warned Lucas especially to leave Peyton alone because she thought that was the catalyst to this whole thing in the first place. And Nathan knew that his brother couldn't do it, for some reason beyond knowing, Lucas loved to push Peyton's buttons. It was the same when they met in high school, that's why Nathan had no problem literally pointing the finger at his brother to stay on the good sides of two very unamused brunettes' at the moment.

"We should probably get to the airport" Lindsey spoke up for the first time since entering the house. She knew by the look on Haley's face that she was going to tear into Lucas and justifiably so, but she still felt the need to save her husband.

"That's a very good idea" Peyton said, agreeing with her would-be rival for the first and only time since being introduced to her.

And if anybody in that room ever caught anything in their lives, they all caught Peyton's subtle warning to take Lindsey's out…and take it fast.

The three and a half hour flight that it took to actually get to Colorado was not the highlight of Brooke's year. She felt like she was strategically being driven crazy, not only by people, but events as well. So far everything was working against her and they had only just landed. She knew that an event could occur that could basically put a negative spin on your whole day, but she had never really believed in that until today. She could have let the being interrupted thing this morning go, she was an adult after all, but then she found out that the 6 of them were all going to make the 45 minute drive to the airport in one vehicle. If being trapped in a confined space with Lucas and Lindsey didn't grate on her nerves she didn't know what would. The whole ride she sat behind the pair observing them and could completely understand what Peyton was talking about when she said that they were annoying. And no, she didn't just agree with the blonde because she was sleeping with her now.

But after what seemed like the longest drive in history, they had finally arrived at the airport to meet up with the rest of their friends, only to find out that their flight had been delayed. Sitting uncomfortable for 30 minutes had Brooke grabbing Peyton's hand for a 'bathroom break' to let off some steam. But good thing Haley suggested that all the girls go together, God knows how hard it is to find an airport bathroom by yourself these days. Fucking perfect. 20 more minutes of a stiff chair finally had them boarding their flight and ascending into the blue skies. And that would have been the perfect time for the designer to clear her head and get into a more pleasant frame of mind, if her blonde seat buddy wouldn't have kept leaning over and whispering things she knew would make Brooke want to throw her down, center aisle, and welcome the blonde to the Mile High Club with balloons and streamers herself.

Three and a half hours. Three and a half torturous hours and multiple threats to Peyton's life later had them headed toward the baggage carousels. _Of course her bag got misplaced, it was just the bright red one, _Brooke thought to herself about Peyton's luggage. 25 more minutes had them finally leaving baggage claim only to find out that the shuttles that were supposed to take their group to the cabin had overbooked themselves and only had one van available. And if it wasn't cold and snowing, they would've waited for another shuttle service, but with it being the height of the season in Colorado this time of year they had no other options but for everyone to lap it in the one van. Brooke could honestly say that being jammed in the furthest, deepest corner of a van stuffed with 12 other people was the happiest that she had been during this trip so far. No, she hadn't finally lost her mind; actually she had found something, or rather someone sitting on her. That someone being her blonde best friend had just planted herself on Brooke's lap, claiming with just cause that she couldn't sit on anyone else's.

"Am I your favorite chair baby?" Brooke whispered to the girl in her lap as she started to move her hand up the outside of her thigh.

"Brooke" Peyton whispered, surprise coloring her face a lovely red at Brooke's words and actions in the fan filled with their friends.

"Remember all the shit you were doing to me on the plane Peyt?" Brooke whispered, letting her lips graze Peyton's ear as her hand continued its climb.

"B, please" Peyton begged, trying to keep the moan out of her voice while she moved her jacket over her lap to cover Brooke's hand from sight.

"It's not so funny huh?" Brooke kept her voice low as she looked around the van and saw her friends animatedly talking to each other.

"No" Peyton almost chocked on the word when she felt Brooke undo the button on her jeans for the second time that day.

"You know what I wanna do?" Brooke asked as she kept her voice low and mouth close to Peyton's ear.

When she received a nod of the head from the occupant on her lap she had to hold in a chuckle. Of course Peyton knew what she wanted to do; it'd be pretty hard not to figure it out at this point.

"You know what I'm _gonna _do?" she asked as she pulled the zipper on Peyton's jeans.

A couple of dips in the road sent the blonde bouncing on Brooke's lap, and when she looked at the brunette, Peyton could see that she was clearly trying to hold in a moan of her own by biting on her bottom lip.

"Peyton?" Brooke pressed her mouth directly on the blonde's ear so she wouldn't have to talk as loud.

"Hmm?" she answered as she readjusted herself on Brooke's lap, biting the inside of her own bottom lip to keep herself in check.

"I'm _gonna _fuck you right here in front of all of our friends" Brooke whispered as her hand slipped into Peyton's underwear.

"Oh God" Peyton barely breathed, her eyes falling shut all by themselves.

"I know, isn't it totally uncomfortable in here" the girl on Fergie's lap asked after hearing the noise come from Peyton who was sitting to her left, but she wasn't in a position to turn around and fully address the blonde.

"Oh, it's a tight fit alright" Brooke said to the girl sitting next to them as she pushed a finger into the blonde on her lap.

The only thing Peyton could bring herself to do right now is turn a couple shades of red at Brooke's comment that only held true meaning to the two of them. Well, that's not all she could do, she gripped one of Brooke's knees to hold on to something as the pavement turned into gravel. She saw Brooke smirk, pushing deeper into her as the road got increasingly bumpier. And if Peyton's misfortune was a solid substance she would've flipped it off, because all she wanted to do at the moment was turn, straddle Brooke and ride this one out. And she was _so _fucking tempted to when Brooke's thumb started to sweep across her clit. _Fuck my life right now_, Peyton thought as she held her breath, paranoid that she might be breathing too hard. She felt Brooke put her hand on her back to stop her unconscious rocking, but the blonde really couldn't help herself. When she felt her lungs about to give out she sucked in air.

"Are you okay Peyt?" Haley asked from Nathan's lap in the front seat causing everyone to eye the girl in the back corner of the van.

"Um…uh…yeah, the change in altitude I guess" the blonde lied quickly, trying to keep her voice from shaking while Brooke continued to pump in and out of her.

"I know what you mean" Peyton heard Mia say from somewhere in the middle of the van.

"Well you can breathe easier now because we're here" Haley said as the van finally pulled up to the cabin tucked nicely into the edge of the woods.

Peyton couldn't really tell you what they were saying, because she had stopped listening when she had stopped talking. Brooke was using less finger and more thumb and Peyton felt herself unraveling.

"Peyt, you guys coming?" Nathan asked when everyone had climbed out of the van and followed the driver into the cabin.

"She's coming" Brooke said as she forced herself to tear her eyes away from Peyton's face to look at Nathan.

"I'm gonna come" Peyton whispered.

"She just took her shoes off, give us a sec" the brunette spoke over the blonde and watched Nathan shrug and head in the same direction as everyone else.

"I'm gonna come" Peyton said a little louder as she started to rock her hips on Brooke's hand now that she could.

"I know you are" Brooke said as she finally added a second finger and felt the blonde tense up, "That's right baby, come for me" she said, pressing her thumb down.

"Oh God…Brooke" Peyton spoke through gritted teeth as she felt the start of her orgasm, "I'm coming, fuck" she whispered and gripped the seat in front of her with one hand and Brooke's knee with her other as the damn finally broke.

"Fuck Peyt" Brooke said as she herself became wet just watching the blonde.

When Peyton sunk back heavily on Brooke, the brunette kissed her beneath her ear while gently rubbing her stomach as she waited for her to recover.

"Brooke, you can't do that to me" Peyton said after she finally found she was able to string words together to make sentences.

"Excuse me, are you complaining?" Brooke asked as she hooked a finger in her mouth while watching the blonde lean forward and redo her pants.

"Oh, I'm not complaining" Peyton said while climbing out of the van.

"I didn't think so, but that's what you get for the fucking stunt on the plane" Brooke's eyes drifted down to the blonde's ass as they walked.

"Brooke, it was just a joke" Peyton said, walking backwards now to watch the other girl as she spoke.

"A joke that almost got you fucked center aisle in your friendly skies" Brooke smirked when the girl in front of her stopped walking and turned red.

"What about the Air Marshall's?" Peyton asked as she eyed her friend, knowing she was probably dead serious.

"They could've watched too" Brooke said as her demeanor told her friend she was in fact, completely serious.

"This is gonna be a really long week" Peyton said as she turned around and started to walk again.

"You bet your ass it is" Brooke laughed, "And what a nice ass it is" she whispered in Peyton's ear right before she slapped her on it as they walked through the cabin door.

"This club sucks" Brooke yelled over the beat of loud music as she stared down Peyton at the bar with some meathead snowboarder trying to hit on her.

After everyone had settled into the cabin they had wondered down one of the tourist paths that went from their cabin into the woods. They were all pretty excited having been far too use to seeing winter from the wetter side of their hometown, but the snow only kept their adrenaline running on high for so long with none of them having been dressed to trek through the woods. After multiple complaints that it was too damn cold to continue the exploration, they all headed back to the cabin to see what kind of fun the night held. They were all pretty glad that the driver of the shuttle had suggested a club he thought they might like, saying it was pretty popular with not only the tourists and locals but young adults in general.

When they got to the club they realized it was pretty popular, being packed to full capacity even though it too was on the edge of the woods, but it seemed everything here was. They were all pretty use to Tric, with only a few of them being in any other night club outside of the state of North Carolina. But they all fell in easily with the beats that made it easy to sway your hips to and the drinks that made it easier. They figured the people were friendly enough, but had the occasional man who pawed at some of them on the dance floor, which had the girls taking more breaks in between songs then they would have liked. For some it was easy to get the unwanted attention to stop with the simple loom of a husband or boyfriend, but not everyone in their group had one of those. Actually only two, Brooke and Peyton, they were technically the only single people in the group, and with two very pretty girls like themselves with no guy hanging off of them, apparently made most of the guys in the club want to do just that.

Having had her ass grabbed one too many times had Brooke in a particularly bitchy mood and had her shooting warning shots at her potential suitors when they would try to approach. Far from a prude, she loved to have a good time but could never reconcile the fact that guys thought that coincided with being felt up all night long. She thought she might be having a better time if she had a distraction, a particular blonde one, but she was currently busy fielding a lot of wayward hands herself. As Brooke leaned up against the table that some of her friends were taking a breather at she figured she couldn't blame the guys when it came to her best friend. She was gorgeous as it was, but with her luggage being lost she had to borrow some of Brooke's clothes. This had her in one of the brunette's favorite skirts, which Brooke swore she would gift the blonde with the way her legs looked in it. She thought the skirt went nicely with the rather low cut top that hugged her friend's upper body, but she was biased, she had seen Peyton in every way now and thought that anything would look good on the blonde. _Anything but that dumbass' hands,_ she thought as she watched another guy with frosted tipped hair and an addiction to steroids put his hand on her friend's waist and whisper something in her ear while she stood at the bar waiting for her drink.

"How does this club suck? It's way better than Tric" Mia said as she stood by Brooke, having heard her comment.

"It just does" Brooke mumbled, watching as Peyton pulled back and laughed at whatever the guy whispered in her ear.

She never thought of herself as the jealous type, but tonight had proved that a bust. Brooke couldn't quite hold her temperament in check as she watched everything Peyton did tonight. She often caught herself staring at her friend, but tonight with the added touches from strangers was warring on her nerves. She didn't know how much more she could take watching someone else's hands on the blonde, but as she saw Peyton lean back in to say something to the guy, Brooke thought she had finally reached her limit.

"I'm gonna get a drink" Brooke said to Mia, already walking towards the bar, but the younger girl had already joined the rest of their friends on the dance floor again.

"Hey Peyt, the doctor said you should stop itching in 2 to 3 days, but not to scratch" Brooke said loudly to be heard over the music, cellphone in hand as she walked up behind her friend.

"Well that works too" Peyton laughed, turning to Brooke when the guy in front of her quickly excused himself with a mumbled apology.

"What the hell was that?" Peyton, rather amused, asked her friend who was glaring off in the direction that the snowboarder had retreated.

"That was me saving you from catching something with how close he was standing" the brunette meant for the words to come off as light and playful, but she couldn't pull off the tone.

"No, that was you pissing on a tree or whatever" Peyton laughed, "What's up?" she asked and studied Brooke's face when she felt her place a possessive hand on her hip and pull her forward slightly.

"Nothing, I just came to get a drink" Brooke said and looked down while she played with the hem of Peyton's blouse.

"Right and how are you enjoying that drink?" the blonde asked, not believing the comment, especially when Brooke kept her eyes down.

"It would've been great if I didn't have to come over here and stop that guy from sewing his hands on your ass" Brooke said harshly, but continued to play with the material in her hand.

"Brooke Davis, are you jealous?" Peyton faked an incredulous tone, the brunette's tone doing nothing to kill her mood.

"I'm not jealous, I just could've done without having to have watched the Winter Olympic team hit on you all night" Brooke said finally looking up into playful green eyes.

"I think-" Peyton started but was cut off.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" A blonde guy asked Peyton from behind Brooke.

"She's fucking busy" the designer yelled, having lost the little bit of patience she had left, which sent the man backing away with, raised hands.

"How much have you had to drink?" Peyton asked, not quite shocked out the outburst.

"I haven't had anything" Brooke huffed in annoyance at the insinuation.

"Here, drink this" the blonde pushed her glass towards her friend, "Now" she added when the other girl made no move to pick up the glass.

"There, are you happy?" Brooke said, wincing after she downed all the alcohol in the cup.

"Let's go get some air" Peyton said and physically turned Brooke towards the exit by her shoulders when they both spotted another guy coming over to them.

As they made their way outside, Peyton kept her hands on Brooke's shoulders for several reasons. The first, was that Brooke was liable to turn back around and do something that would end up getting them kicked out if the guy was coming up to talk to the blonde. The second being that Peyton was if it was the other way around. It wasn't as though Peyton hadn't seen all the attention Brooke had been receiving all night. The blonde had positioned herself at the bar so that she was far enough away to not overreact, but still in a position to keep an eye on things. It wasn't like she had gone unaffected by all the attention being dotted on her friend either; the drink she had given Brooke would have been her fourth one. She found herself holding her breathe every time someone walked up to Brooke thinking they were going to be the one that the famous designer danced with or let buy her a drink. So now that they were outside, in the cold by themselves, she ironically felt like she could breathe again.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked when Brooke shrugged her off and kept on walking towards the woods that the club was attached to.

"What's wrong?! What do you think?" Brooke asked as she walked deeper into the woods.

"Is this about the guy in there?" The blonde asked, noting that she had now followed Brooke into the woods, but thankfully she could still hear the club noises easily.

"Him and all the other ones all night" Brooke whirled around to face her friend.

"And I was the only one being drooled on all night?" Peyton asked incredulously.

"Well you weren't stopping any of it" Brooke's eyebrows shot up challenging Peyton to deny it.

"Yes I was, but I was entertaining myself with it, which apparently wasn't to your liking" the blonde retorted, thinking Brooke was being childish.

"You know what I don't like? People with their hands all over my stuff" Brooke yelled, taking a few steps closer to the music producer.

"Your stuff?! I must have misplaced the email turning me into one of your assets" Peyton shot her eyebrows up at the comment, much like Brooke had done seconds before.

"Peyton please, you know what I mean" Brooke said as she ran a hand through her hair to try to calm herself down.

"No I don't know what you mean. You're the one that said we're just having fun" green eyes stared into hazel as the blonde folded her arms across her chest.

"Because I know how you are with the heavy stuff. If I told you I wanted something exclusive you would've run like you always do" the brunette continued in a loud tone, closing the gap between them with a couple more steps.

"How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me!" Peyton's own frustration was kicking in.

"Peyton, you're in my bed every night, you're the only one I've been fucking for the past 5 months" Brooke threw her arms up for no other reason than to have something to do with them.

"Brooke lower you voice, I can hear you" Peyton reminded her friend, an errant thought being that the brunette's screaming might attract bears.

"No" Brooke yelled again for good measure, making Peyton laugh.

"So you want us to be exclusive?" Peyton asked, trying to sum up the conversation after a couple moments of silence.

"Yes Peyton" Brooke said in a quieter voice, but still slightly frustrated.

"That means telling our friends and going out in public" the blonde quizzed leaning back against a tree.

"I know that Peyton" Brooke said annoyed that Peyton felt the need to point out the obvious at the moment.

"Okay, well then I'm fine with exclusive, that's all you had to say" Peyton said with a smile, finding her friend's furrowed brow at the moment rather adorable.

"Peyton, you're so fucking frustrating sometimes" Brooke growled and lunged for the blonde, grabbing her face and connecting their lips.

The kiss was instantly deep, with Brooke pushing her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth and pushing her further against the tree. Feeling Peyton's moans vibrate through her only spurred the brunette on as she dropped one of her hands and ran it up Peyton's leg like she had wanted to do all night. When Brooke got distracted with both of her hands up the back of Peyton's skirt, the blonde took over the kiss. She knew Brooke was lost in the kiss when the hands that were massaging her ass started to start and stop their movements. Peyton knew that Brooke liked to control what they did, pretty much everywhere, but it wasn't because Peyton didn't let her.

Brooke hated that Peyton could push her buttons with just her tongue. The first time Peyton had tongue fucked Brooke's mouth and then got called away to an emergency at her studio, the brunette had followed like a little puppy. The first time that Peyton tongue fucked her and it wasn't her mouth, had Brooke coming in tears. Just thinking about it made her wetter than submerging herself in a swimming pool. Just the thought of Peyton's head in between her legs had the brunette ruining a perfectly good pair of panties. So when the blonde dropped into a crouch in front of her, Brooke forced herself to stop her.

"Peyt no" Brooke said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder when she pulled the brunette's panties down her legs.

"Why?" she asked, already caught up in what she was going to do to Brooke.

"Because I won't be able to stand if you start" Brooke said, she already felt her legs giving out at just the sight of Peyton pretty much on her knees in front of her with her panties in hand.

"Brooke I can't wait" the blonde all but whine, but it still made Brooke clench and squeeze to keep control.

"Well get the hell up and you wouldn't have to" Brooke said, pulling on the blonde's arm to get her moving.

"Brooke" she said, but got up anyway.

"Peyt _please_, we can beat everyone back to the cabin" Brooke said already dragging her girlfriend out of the woods and towards a line of waiting cabs.

"Okay fine, it's cold as hell out here anyway" Peyton wrapped her arms around herself and shivered as she said it.

"I can see that" Brooke chuckled while eyeing the blonde's chest.

"Hey" One of the guys that was talking to Peyton earlier yelled, "If your fine ass ever wants to get together, find me" and the other guys he was standing with laughed at his boldness.

"Oh no, get in" Peyton tugged Brooke into the cab when she felt her body shift in the direction of the guy. There would be none of that tonight, they were on a deadline.

"Remind me to pee on your leg when we get to the cabin" Brooke huffed as they sat in the back of the cab.

"We haven't even made it out of exhibitionism to kinky and you want to start on fetishes?" Peyton sucked on Brooke's ear after whispering into it. Brooke had to clamp her mouth shut when Peyton's hand found purchase where a very expensive pair of panties, that were now somewhere in the woods, use to be.


End file.
